inuyasha vamped
by yuugiho
Summary: Kagome higurashi knows there’s no such things as vampires and cursed jewels, or is there? What if? Enjoy the ride. Rated pg for language and mildly explicit content associated with vampires.the summary sucks but the story is pretty good tho...
1. awaken

Chapter 1

Awaken  
  
Kagome higurashi walked down the steps of her families shrine. It was 11:35 p.m. She was staying home alone tonight.  
  
Her grandfather had fallen in the well shrine today and was driven to the hospital. It wasn't very bad, her mother had phoned her and said he would be fine and they would be home within a few days, but the doctors had decided to keep him there because of his old age, and naturally mrs.higurashi had decided to stay with him.  
  
Her little brother had been planning a sleep over with a friend from school for a while, so sota had left her too, left her with the creepy shrine and her fat old cat buyo.  
  
After sota had left, kagome had dozed off, just planning to have a short nap, instead she had slept half the night away. When she awoke she was starving, and upon inspection of the fridge and all the cabinets, had come to the conclusion, there was nothing to eat. So she had put on her fall jacket and was walking to the local convenient store. Except the local convenient store happened to be less convenient since it was pretty far away to walk at night. And curse her age she was still too young to drive, even though if she had been old enough it wouldn't do much good since her mother had taken their only car to the hospital with her.  
  
Kagome pulled the jacket around her tighter, the wind at night was colder than in the day time when she was usually out and about. Not to mention, she didn't much enjoy the dark or the punks and perverts that might be within. The thought of vampires didn't even cross her mind. She trudged onward wishing she had grabbed a thicker jacket and worn a longer skirt.  
  
"Why is it so c-cold?" she shivered, more really from fright than from the cold. Something was giving her a bad feeling. She assumed it was just her fear of night pervs or something and tried to reassure herself they would all be out drinking and brothel hunting, not here. It was also past her curfew and she hoped she wouldn't be spotted and get in trouble.  
  
She finally arrived at the store, unharmed. Not to mention relived. She bought some onigiri and a instant bowl of udon noodles. She didn't like instantly cooked food, but what choice did she have? She stunk at cooking, all of her friends refused to taste test her food in home economics for fear for their lives.  
  
"Have a good night," the salesperson, a pimply college student, told her. "hai, arigato," was her bleak reply. She shuffled out of the store her purchases in a plastic bag hanging from her arm. She stuffed both hands in her pockets, and shivered again. It wasn't that cold, she remarked, but the wind made the hairs on her arms stand in end.  
  
She shivered again, and walked at a brisk pace. Faster and faster she went. It almost felt like someone was following her, and that scared her. Finally she broke into a run. And whatever was following her kept up. Of coarse it was a girly, skirt-clad type run where your legs go up to almost touch your ass, but your thighs don't move at all. And your elbows latch on to your sides and your arms swing back and fourth in a dizzying motion.  
  
She arrived at her house and ran up the steps. She had to stop at the top to catch her breath. She ran up to her house, she then noticed that there was something wrong with it. Some sort of trap waiting for her inside. Scared she dropped her bag and immediately ran to the only shrine that had a lock on it- the well shrine.  
  
Fortunately there were blankets and necessaries in every shrine in case of an emergency. After locking and latching the door, she pulled a blanket around her and shivered some more, scared out of her wits.  
  
After a while when the panic had left her she settled down a bit, sitting up in a more proper position. She tightened the blanket around her. Its soft images of rocking horses, building blocks, and teddy bears soothed her, reminding her of when she was a child and this blanket had been her special "blanky".  
  
She rose and the stomach pains of hunger worked into her system. She would have to go back to her house for she had dropped the bag of food at her front door. She didn't want to go back, she didn't even want to move. Her stomach hurt and she was scared to leave the locked well shrine. But that thought some how subsided when she felt danger in the well shrine. Something bad, and dangerous was here, amongst the well and poor trapped kagome.  
  
She ran towards the exit, gasping for air, out of sheer terror. Her hands fumbled with the latch and lock, until she calmed, even the slightest bit, to let her mind remember how to unlock the damned thing- 'damn!' she thought. "what if…" but the thought left her as quickly as it had come. Partly because she thought it was preposterous and partly because she had no time to think, for she had gotten the lock open, and was running back to her house, her old "blanky" still wrapped around her.  
  
When she got back to her house she grabbed the bag of food, but found she could not go in. she was too afraid to go in. she knew something bad was about to happen and going into her house would either start it or make it worse for her. There was less urgency now then before. Really because she was so confused. The fear had turned itself into almost a drug or a stimulant of some sort. She felt like her mind and senses were numb and she didn't know where to run to. In some awkward, swaying, lengthened motion, kagome somehow found herself at the go-shinboku tree where she had spent countless hours as a child. She leaned up against the trunk and instinctively started shoving the onigiri into her mouth. The stomachache left her but the numbness still continued.  
  
The last thing she saw before she passed out was a shining blue light, and something red and white up in the tree, that she had never seen there before  
  
(a/n): hiya peeps this type of writing is way diff then what I usually do, I just need something to kill time…so yeah…im just expressing my dark side. Im not sure if this will be the prologue or the chapter itself…hum…'twill be interesting to find out, shan't it? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!


	2. the soul's light

Chapter 2 Soul's light  
  
I lay dumbfounded against the tree, an arrow with a strange blue-ish hue piercing what would have been my heart. But nothing was there anymore, and if there was something there, it was not needed for my survival. A mere mortal would have died almost instantly from the arrow, I found I wasn't though, another downside to being of what I am. Not to mention that I could not die or be killed.  
  
I had been waiting to die for over a century now, not a lot for those of my race, but for me, it was…it was pure torture from then on in. I hated my life enough already without it being eternal. But no, the arrow did not kill me, nor did the spell cast upon it (though I wish it did). The spell merely put me in a prolonged coma, that only the castor could undo. That only she could undo. That traitorous nigen. It was her fault I was like, this her fault I was thinking these things, her fault my vision and hearing was staring to blur.  
  
In the blur I can still see her climbing up the tree, and I wonder why she is bleeding. I let out a kind of snort of a laugh, knowing that a puny human could not climb a high up as I am in this tree, especially with a gash as large as that on one's shoulder. Pure impudence. My limbs start to go numb and I find I am almost blinded by a white light that is growing darker by the second.  
  
I wait what seams like hours blinded, but with my hearing somehow in tact. Suddenly I feel a soft brush of flesh against my cheek, and a light squeeze of my chest and neck. After a long period of toil on my mind's part, I recognize this as a "hug". mother used to give me hugs all the time. I miss my mother, very much, and loathe the man whose fault it is she is dead.  
  
This hug is not like the ones that mother used to give me. It is filled with regret and anguish, and I want no part of it. I try to move away but notice I cannot. My body is completely frozen, and I am helpless.  
  
The last thing I hear before I black out entirely is the sound of her voice, saying my name. The last thing I heard before floating into oblivion, a dreamless sleep, vast darkness. I wonder how on earth she got up here. The sound of her voice sending me off into that damned limbo, calling my name. "Inuyasha."  
  
When I came to, it was morning. I was freezing cold, and it didn't take me long to realize- I was sick as a dog. My nose was completely numb, my fingers were raw, and the lump in my throat fit right in. I had a piercing headache and stomachache and it felt like jagged pieces of glass were being jammed into and dragged down the insides of my throat with every intake of fresh cold air.  
  
I had no energy to stand, let alone get back to the house, which I needed to do desperately. I had gotten knocked out at the base of the tree and had awoken in a seated position against the large trunk. Like one of the positions you fall asleep in when you are in a train of airplane. I can never pull those off though, not willingly, they take to much out of me.  
  
And it seemed I was right, I could barely move. I knew I had to get back to the house someway though. If I could get back to the house I could call a doctor or something. I couldn't bring myself to get up though, I ached on the inside, and my outside was numb from the cold. Especially my exposed legs, my tiny skirt, though fashionable, was the opposite then ideal for cold weather.  
  
It was kind of like in the early morning, when you get up, you don't get up, you know you have to and if you don't something bad will happen if you don't, your brain just cant fully process the thought and you end up lying there for 20 minutes half-asleep. Of coarse the numbness felt almost warm so I did the same thing, stayed put, hoping that waking up was a dream and hoping I would not have to wake up for several more hours, and when I did, that I would be in my nice warm bed, not under a stupid tree, freezing, and numb. TREE! My brain finnaly realizes what the hell is going on and every thing from last night comes back to me in a rush- the bad thing- the well shrine- the hunger- the blanket I cherished when I was a child of 3. Speaking of which I was hungry too, so hungry my stomach couldn't growl, it could only ache.  
  
It was my hunger that eventually enabled me to rise. I grabbed the broom from the shrine next to the go-shinboku tree and used it as a walking stick, though not a very good one. I ached all over, where ever I happened not to be numb and discolored, I ached.  
  
Finally I made it back to the house. The bad thing was no longer there. I weakly fished the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
The horror took a second to work its way into my gut. It took another second to file it in my brain, another to comprehend, another for any spark of realization to dawn on her, and a bunch of other seconds for everything else. So it ended up being a postponed terror. Postponed as the scream was.  
  
-end p.o.v.-  
  
Everything in her house was messed up, there was not a table unturned. There were even windows and walls knocked out. A fire had been started and stopped in the kitchen, half the doors were wrenched of their hinges. And her room was a particular mess. Her family didn't have the money to pay for the repairs they would need for this, and her old grandpa, her soft-spoken mother, her 10-year-old brother, or herself were hardly capable of doing it themselves.  
  
And they would never believe her story of how she had spent the night in the well house and under the go-shinboku tree. She couldn't make up any sort of story because it would have to have some sort of explanation why she was sick to it also. They definitely would never believe any of it. she herself didn't believe any of it.  
  
-start p.o.v.-  
  
It was definitely strange that there was always a path through the whole mess, always a line about 3 feet thick, where ever the mess was, but I can't think about that for long because I have other things to worry about.  
  
But all I can do is call a doctor and get some sort of delivery food. So I pick up the phone (which happens to be pulled out of the wall, but amazingly still working) and dial the phone number off of the emergency list, for a house call doctor, and a pizza delivery.  
  
(a/n): this is definitely different than what I usually do, I usually do romance and comedy sometimes even sob stories-but never a horror type thing. Lol. And I never write in present tense, and hardly ever in 1st person. So how am I doing? Reviews are immensely important to me! Send as many as you can!!!! R&R (no dah) sorry if i am switching p.o.v. s too often but i am sort of toying with it.  



End file.
